The inventive subject matter pertains, generally but not exclusively, to an attachment system that secures an item of footwear to the wearer's feet and legs. In particular embodiments, the attachment system relates to boots, for example, as used in motocross sports.
The upper of motocross boots usually comprise two portions or flaps that overlap each other and that are secured to each other when the boot is worn. The two portions are usually secured by a buckle-type fastener. An example of an attachment system for securing boots to a rider's feet and legs and generally showing a boot configured for use in motorcycle sports is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,065, which is hereby incorporated by references in its entirety for all purposes.
There are several problems associated with conventional attachment systems. For example, the alignment of the buckle assembly and receiver is often somewhat off due to variations in fit or environmental conditions, such as dirt getting caught in the mechanism, thereby interfering with the effectiveness of the system and overall fit of the boot.
Some prior art patents describe multi-part buckle assemblies that allow some movement between boot portions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,547 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,670 describe a buckle assembly for ski boots. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,547 describes a buckle assembly with a tension lever interacting with a row of teeth. The tension lever is hingedly coupled to a swivel plate which forms an extension of the tension lever. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,670 describes a clamping loop that interacts with a toothed tensioning lever. The tension lever is coupled to a clamping loop that swings freely with an adjustable plate, which in turn is coupled to an instep portion of a boot. Another example of an adjustable tightening device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,400. The device allows for a transverse movement between a cap and a base plate. Another example of a tensioning/release mechanism for a buckle device of a skate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,396. The strap may be adjusted for tightness when the release arm is in the closed position. Pivotal movement of release arm relative to the base is limited by a push member. Some attempts have been made to align parts of the attachment system with magnetic fasteners, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,687. These magnetic fasteners, however, provide insufficient tensioning for boot portions.
In the known systems, however, dirt and debris can accumulate in the gaps and spaces around the individual parts leading to misalignment of the parts and making the system prone to damage. Additionally, misalignment of the parts can create pressure points in the boot that cause the wearer to experience some discomfort. Furthermore, the system often includes numerous parts which makes the overall system rather bulky.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved attachment system wherein the attachment system has a low and sleek profile that reduces pressure point discomfort, wherein the buckle parts are aligned to provide a strong and reliable connection between two portions while allowing movability between the parts in the transverse direction to prevent debris from interfering with the functioning of the system, wherein the system is ergonomically designed, and wherein the construction of the attachment system is efficient and cost-effective.